The disclosure relates to the field of the technologies of USB function-type data magnetic cables, and in particular to a USB function-type magnetic cable.
USB data cables are used to connect mobile devices and computers to achieve the purpose of data transmission or communication. Generally, USB data cables are path tools connecting computers and mobile devices to transmit files such as video, ringtone and image. USB data cables also may be used for the charging and external connection of mobile phones. At present, with the rapid development of electronic industries, USB function-type magnetic cables have become one indispensable part of our lives.
Current USB function-type magnetic cables have main functions no more than data/electricity transmission and realizing connection with and use of device interfaces, but cannot realize protection for the USB function-type magnetic cables, devices and interfaces.